The Time That Was Lost
by TheFoundersDaughter
Summary: Tony is sent to England on a vital undercover mission. But its years before he returns. And when he does, he has quite a few shocks in store for him...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is for Easier than eating two pies challenge and I hope you enjoy it =D**

**Disclaimer: Haha! No.**

"You`ve got an undercover assaignment Agent DiNozzo." Director Leon Vance - or toothpick to people who disliked him - sat in his chair behind his desk in his office and lay down a folder infront of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, who is standing infront of him on the other side of the desk.

"What kind of assaignment Sir?" _Sir-toothpick_ Tony silently thought.

"There`s a mass murderer John Morson on the loose. As far as we know he was last sighted in Newcastle in England two days ago. It`s your job to track him down and arrest him, with any necassary force." Vance replies cooly."Your plane leaves in two hours, pack your stuff and say your goodbyes. You won`t have any contact with anyone exept with me once a week to update me on your progress. And DiNozzo, be careful."

Tony stood there with an unreadable expression,"How long for?"

"However long it takes. Now go, call me when you land and I`ll give you the name of the safehouse you`ll be staying in."

And with that, DiNozzo left the room, walked down the stairs and into the bullpen to tell his team mates and girlfriend of three months the news.

*****************NCIS*****************

When Ziva saw Tony`s face, she _knew _something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

"Tony? Whats the matter?"She asked him.

"Vance."He said simply before turning to the rest of the team. "He`s sending me away to England to track down some mass murderer. I don`t know when I`m coming back..."

A long pause follows that until Gibbs broke the silence,"When do you leave?"

Tony sighed and said "Two hours." Abby, who had been talking with Mcgee previously, walked up to Tony and gave him a full-on Abby hug, near on crushing his bones.

"Oh my God...Tony!"She started crying, and with Mcgee`s help, she let go. But just as Abby got off of him Ziva filled her place, with a tender, sweet cuddle. One only for people in love.

When she stepped back she looked him in the eye and said," Come home quickly. Or I may have to kill you ." She smiled when she saw Tony`s grin.

"Will do ma`am." He turns to the rest of the team to drop the bombshell,"I`m not allowed any contact with anyone but Director toothpick up there...I...better go. Cya when I`m back, which shouldn`t be that long..."

"Bye Tony" Mcgee said, smiling encourgingly at him.

"Be careful Tony, you know how I worry about all of you."Abby warned him and he couldn`t help but grin.

"Yeah I know Abs...I will."

"Do NOT got yourself killed DiNozzo, or I might have to kill you myself. Clear?"

"Crystal Boss," Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"Goodbye Tony..." Ziva said quietly

Tony put on a sad smile and gave her a hug," Bye Zee," And with that her walked away and into the lift.

It was a full ten minutes before Abby asked the question everyone was thinking."Sooo...You and Tony..?"

Ziva snapped out of her silent phase immediately, "What? No, NO!" There was no way in hell she was telling them about her and Tony, he`d just left to go to England for God`s sake!

The team exchanged glances before smiling, obviously not believing her. She groaned in annoyance and sat down at her desk, Abby went back down to her "Labby", Gibbs went on another coffee break and Mcgee started doing some random computer hacking on his computer. Just like nothing had happened at all. But everyone knew things were going to change. Drastically.

*****NCIS*****

Ziva stood infront of Leon Vance, on the verge of murdering him.

"I _need_ to talk to him! I just have to!"

"Agent David, I will not risk the failure of this mission just so that you can call Agent DiNozzo because you miss him."

"It`s not because I miss him-even though I do-but it`s because...Director just let me call him! Please!"

"I `m sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that. Now," Vance crossed his arms on the desk infront of him. "What is so important that you have to call Agent DiNozzo?"

Ziva rubs her eyes and gives up on standing up and sits down in the black leather seat across from Vance."I-I am..." She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and says in a fast jumble"Iampregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I am pregnant."

"And Agent DiNozzo-"

"Is it`s father."

"I see." He leans back in his chair."I understand your wanting to contact DiNozzo, but with any luck, he should be back to the US within the year. You can tell him when he returns. No buts Miss David."

Ziva sighs deeply, stands up and leaves the room. Tears flowing down her face.

**A/N wow that didnt turn out how I expected...oh well, if your wondering, the nex chapter should be up soon :) reviews are always wecome -x-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N next chappy :D And omg! 22 reviews! W.O.W! I hope you like this chapter, but it might take a while to get the next one up since I've got six other fics to write for...gosh...please don't be angry for me taking so long. ON WITH THE STORYYYY!**

Ziva stepped into Abby`s lab, or "Labby" as everyone else seemed to call it, walked over to her chair, and flopped herself down in it.

Abby looked down from the computer to see a _very_ annoyed Ziva. "Hey Ziva!"

"Abby." Was her reply. One-worded and harsh.

"Owch Ziva, what`s wrong? You never speak to me like that. Like..._ever!_" She exagerates the last word.

"I. Want. To. _Murder._ Tooth. Pick!" She seethes.

"What`s he done now?"

"He has refused me contact to Tony."

"What? Did you tell him about..."She signals to Ziva`s stomach.

"Yes Abby. He still said no. It would _jepordize _the mission. A mission that _he_ didn`t even want to go on!"

Neither women spoke for a few seconds, just obsorbed the silence. Well, untill Gibbs came in that was.

"Whatcha got for me Abs?" He gave her, her Caff-Pow, and stood behind her. He hadn`t noticed Ziva yet.

"Huh?" Abby came out of her daze. Confused.

"The case. Abby."

"Oh, right, of course. Okay, so the knife that you found at the crime scene, I was able to find three fingerprints. The thumb, forefinger and the middle finger."

Ziva didn`t hear the rest of what Abby had to say. She just stared at the desk. Before she even knew what she was doing, she said, in a stoic, unemotional voice,"I`m pregnant."

Silence. Pure silence.

"What?" Gibbs finally managed to say, even if it was kind of breathless.

"Pregnant, you know, that thing where you`ve got a baby inside you?" Ziva snapped.

"Ziva! It isn`t Gibbs fault!" Abby said hotly, "Blame stupid toothpick for not letting you talk to Tony!"

"What`s Tony gotta do with it?"Gibbs turned to Abby, " And you knew?"

"Well yeah, but only for a few days I swear!"

"It`s his isn`t it?"Gibbs asked Ziva when she had refused to reply, silence was yet again her reply. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, sighed, and said aloud,"I`ll talk to him." With that he left the room.

"Well...that went better than I expected." Abby said lightly, smiling at Ziva awkwardly.

"Hm, yeah it did.." She agreed. Maybe things would be alright, and she`d be able to tell Tony all about the baby. Maybe...

~Four Years Later. 13th July 2014. Ziva`s apartment~

"Taliana, we have to go my motek." Ziva smiled down at her three year old daughter, who had _serious_ bed head hair. Blonde curls stuck out in all directions, and her brown eyes squinted in the morning light.

"Okay..." Taliana managed to say, her voice thick with sleep.

Groggily, the small girl flipped her blankets back and swung her legs out of bed as her ima picked her up and took her into the living room.

"So, my little princess, what does the birthday girl want to wear on her birthday?" Ziva cheerfully asked her daughter, keeping her mind off of the fact Tony was yet again not here. With her. And Tali.

"My blue dress!" Taliana clapped her hands together in delight. Ziva laughed along with her.

"Your blue dress..."

**1 hour later**

_Ding!_ Ziva and Taliana stepped over the threshold of the elevator and onto the bullpen floor. Since it was Tali`s birthday, she`d promised to bring her to see her aunt Abby, uncle Mcgee and grampa Gibbs at work today.

Before Ziva could say anything, Taliana was running along to where Gibbs stood smiling, but the smile was kind of stressed too-like he`d just had an extremely awkward conversation. When Tali was just infront of him though, he leaned down and grabbed her into a big cuddle and gave her a pack on the cheek,"Hey Tali, how`s the birthday girl?"

"Great!" She grinned back, showing off her obvious DiNozzo smile.

Ziva watched from the side of her desk, not even looking at it as she sat, just focusing on her daughter and father. She felt something was out of place, but she ignored it; this was Tali`s special day. Nothing was going to ruin it.

"Tali..guess what grandad's got you?" Gibbs sing-songed as he hid a small china doll behind his back and smiled at Tali.

Tali, being the little girl she was, decided it would be fun to just jump up and grab Gibbs`s arms. Which ended up with her being swung around like the china doll; Ziva laughed at the odd but heartfelt scene.

**( An hour later ) **

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tali, happy birthday to yooou!" the team all sang to Taliana, in Abby's lab. The cake infront of Tali was red and black, mainly black, but it had little icing roses on it, with Taliana's four today! written on it in red icing. As Abby helped Tali cut the cake, Gibbs pulled Ziva to the side,"Hey Ziva, I've umm, I got some news this morning. I think you're gonna like it."

"Yeah? What's that Gibbs?" she asked.

"It's..um well,"He coughed, "Tony's coming back. Tomorrow." Gibbs looked at Ziva wearily. Her eyes were almost falling out of their sockets and her mouth was slack.

"W-what am I going to say about Tali? Toothpick hasn't let me be in contact with him for nearly four years. He may think she is not his..."She shook her head. Then smiled her most radiant smile,"He's coming back!" And she gave Gibbs the biggest hug, since Tali was born.

**A/N: Next chapter...TONY COMES BACK! lol, R&R please :) But...no flames...pretty please... :)**


End file.
